A display device which has the function of detecting an object in proximity to a display area has been in practical use. As the detection method, there is a method of detecting an object being in proximity based on a change in capacitance between a detection electrode and a driving electrode which are opposed to each other via a dielectric or based on a change in capacitance of a detection electrode itself.
A detection electrode is formed of, for example, conductive lines such as metal lines. However, if such detection electrodes are arranged in such a manner as to overlap a display area, conductive lines interfere with pixels included in the display area, and fringes (so-called moiré) may occur.